


A god's redemption

by Tillie231



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillie231/pseuds/Tillie231
Summary: Mitchell left Anders. All at once the god of poetry realise how bad he needs his vampire.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! So, this is my first attempt at Britchell so I am a bit stressed. Please, forgive me for any language mistakes, english is not my mother tongue.

Anders was high. And drunk. In fact, the kiwi didn't remember how many glasses of vodka he emptied.

Mitchell left him. Two months ago they had a terrible argument and the Irishman decided to left his boyfriend's flat. At first, Anders thought it was just words, but the brunet left... For real. Why didn't he run after him ? Fucking pride !

Anders didn't go to work for ten days now. Dawn tried to make him change his mind but so far, no such luck. As time goes by, the blond man just wanted to disappear. If he was honest with himself, he missed Mitchell. At first he didn't want to recognize it but it was the truth. He wants everything back : John's warm smiles, his laugh, his voice, the security of his embrace...

Anders was never the one to show his feelings. Most of the time he considered himself a prick. John was different. The Irishman was cuddly, loving, caring. The vessel of the god of poetry woudn't recognize it out loud but he even loved all of those sappy endearments his boyfriend used to shower him with. They both had a temper and their fights sometimes took enormous proportions. 

He tried to shut down Bragi at the back of his mind but it was pointless.   
\- It's your fault, he groaned. If you weren't in my head, I wouldn't be tied to my family and Mitch wouldn't have left.

He didn't listen the god's answer. It was those fucking gods who scattered his relationship with Mitchell. Another "family business", another argument with Mike, and then, when he was back at home, what could have been just a remark made him jump out of his nerves. Fed up, Mitchell took his belongings and leaved.

-You have to tell him how you feel about the two of you together, advised Bragi.  
\- And how do I do that ? He doesn't answer my texts or my calls.  
\- Write him a letter. I will help you if you want. At least I owe you this.

A letter ? Why not.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell received Anders' letter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! Thank you so much to be so welcoming to my story, it's really heartwarming. Wow, so much kudos, comments and hits, it's incredible. Thank you again ! I hope this chapter will be at your liking. Don't hesitate to tell me if I made some mistakes. Kisses. Tillie231

Mitchell was exhausted. His nightshift at the hospital had been nothing but a nightmare. In the pocket of his jacket, the envelope one of his colleague gave him seemed to be heavy as a rock. He had recognized instantly the handwriting… Anders. His ex-lover wrote him a letter. For what purpose ? That was a mystery. 

Not able to contain himself any longer, he opened the letter and sat on his old armchair he bought at his arrival in New-Zealand, when he rented this little flat. He red the words of his blond god :

Mitch,

Since you don’t answer my calls or my texts, I have decided to write this letter. To be honest, I don’t know where to start. I may be the god of poetry, but sometimes, when it comes to you, I’m out of words.

I hope the receptionist will give you my letter. Where are you ? Why haven’t you come back ? We both have our moods but I thought that we were so good together. I know that all of those “family things” are tiring, but I can’t always control them. Just like you with your little “fangs problem”. Do your remember all the fun we had together ? And no I’m not only talking about sex ! What we had was just so much more than that. 

You won, Mitch. I am here, at 4 A.M writing you a letter of apologies, begging you to forgive me. Please, come Saturday night at the restaurant called The Gargantua at 8 P.M. I want to see you, to talk to you… We need to talk.

I miss you, Vlad.

Anders.

To say that the Irishman was amazed was a massive understatement. Anders, writing a letter ? That was so unlike him ! Will he go to this date ? He didn’t know. In one hand he missed the crap out his norse god, but in the other hand, he feared to see his affection rejected again. Sometimes, he needed these outburst of love : endearments, cuddles, kisses… During the war and after his transformation, it was what he missed the most, affection. Affection given by someone who would have loved him, cherished him… He remembered Josy and Annie with foundness but with Anders, he thought he had found something that he didn’t have with them. Anders wasn’t completely human, so, in a way, it was easier with him. Of course he fed from his boyfriend from time to time, but his blood was so thick, laced with his god’s essence, that it was enough in itself to content him. Now he had lost Anders, he feared to be the slave of his hunger again. No ! This time he would try harder to resist. And as for his boyfriend, he didn’t know what to do. It was a bit early in England, but nonetheless he decided to call his bestfriend. At the third ring, a voice, full of excitement, chirped :  
\- Hello ?  
\- Eve, my darling ! How are you sweetie ?  
\- Uncle Mitchell ! I’m super fine ! Daddy bought me a new dress ! It’s pink with a bow on the belt. We’ll sent you a photo if you want.  
\- Of course, love ! Where is daddy ?  
\- In the kitchen. See you, uncle Mitch.  
\- See you, Dear. Hey, George ? How are you, mate ?  
\- Hi ! Fine, thank you. What’s wrong ?  
\- Why should something had gone wrong for me to call you ?  
\- I don’t know. Because when it comes to intricate yourself in impossible situation, you are the master.  
\- Thank you… Anders wrote me a letter.  
\- What ?  
\- He. Wrote. Me. A. Fuckin’. Letter.  
\- Oh God ! What did he want ?  
\- To apology. And to invite me at a dinner Saturday evening.  
\- What will you do ?  
\- I don’t know. What do you advise me to do ?  
\- To call him and tell him to put his letter where the sun never shines.  
\- To be honest, I miss to be there…  
\- Mitchell ! I don’t want to hear such things !  
\- Sorry. So, you would say no ?  
\- Absolutely !  
\- Thanks, George ! Bye !

He hanged up, more puzzled than ever.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Mitchell show up to their date ? Anders hopes so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! A huge thank you to Mosslover who is very faithful to this story. I hope you will like this chapter. Enjoy !

The Gargantua was a new restaurant in town, owned by a Frenchman. Anders chosed it because it seemed to be classy and cosy in the same time. On the walls, pictures from Michel Audiard’s and Georges Lautner’s films were hanged.

Half pas eight, and Mitchell hadn’t showed up yet. As the minutes passed, the blond doubted that his boyfriend would come at all. Even if he didn’t show it, his heart was sore. It was really over now… He convinced the waitress to let him at the table for some more time, but at one point, his pride will tell him to go home.

A few more minutes, and then, the unthinkable happened. Mitchell was there ! He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of tight black jeans, and more than anything, he was stunning. Anders stood up.  
\- Hey, Vlad !

Anders tried to kiss his vampire, but the Irishman escaped his attempt.  
\- Don’t push your luck Johnson, growled the brunet. You wanted to talk, and I’m here to listen, nothing less nothing more. At first, I didn't even want to come.  
\- And ? Why did you change your mind ?  
\- Curiosity.

For a brief moment, the Kiwi didn’t know what to say, but then, he chosed honesty.  
\- I want you back in my life, Mitchell. Come back with me.  
\- So here we are. You command and the only thing I have to do is to obey. Breakingnews ! I’m not your puppet, Anders. It’s not because you tell me you want me back that I will follow you. Do you remember what you told me the night I left ? That you didn’t know why you gave up your life as a womanizer for a twat like me. So, you must be happy now that I’m out of the way.  
\- No. No Mitch, I’m not happy.  
\- Oh really ?   
\- Yes, really, replied the blond who was trying not to cry. At least, dine with me. I heard the food is fantastic here. And you love frogs legs. I will pay your meal, I promise.

Mitchell sighed heavily, but he let the blond ordered two plates of frogs legs. That was a start. Even after the arrival of their meal, they didn’t talk much. Anders tried to be casual, but Mitchell put him in his place with every attempt he made in their conversation.  
\- So… How are you ?  
\- Are you really interested in that ?  
\- Of course ! You are my boyfriend, John !  
\- Ex-boyfriend, the brunet corrected him. And please, don’t “John” me.

Defeated, Anders bowed his head. They finished their fried frogs legs in silence, and then, the waitress, came to ask their order for desserts.  
\- What do you desire, sir ? She asked to Mitchell, putting a show of rolling her hips and opening a button of her shirt.

Anders wanted to strangle her. That bitch was flirting with his man ! He decided that some help wouldn’t hurt :  
\- Stop trying to flirt with my boyfriend, muttered Anders in his Bragi’s voice. You are not interested in him because he belongs to me. Now go to the kitchen, you have something else to do.

The waitress obeyed to Bragi’s orders without any question. Mitchell seemed to be fuming.  
\- I’m not a piece of art you own, Anders. What if I was interested in her ?  
\- I’m sure you weren’t. And in my opinion, you are a piece of art.  
\- Did you write me this letter to invite me so at the end of the evening, you can empty your balls in me ?  
\- No ! Of course not ! I planned to make love to you, yes, but only if you agreed that we need to be together again.  
\- Love ? Do you know what love is, Anders ? I’m not sure. Love is acceptance, small gestures, protection, playfulness and tenderness. You are not capable to give any of it. It’s always all about yourself.  
\- I love you John.

Fuck ! His voice quavered a bit, but nonetheless the opened up about his feelings.  
\- If you really love me, prove it, Anders. I’m pretty sure you don’t know how to do it anyway. Farewell, Anders.

Mitchell stood up and left. The waitress came back a few minutes later with two crèmes brûlées, and Anders ate the two of them.

He went back to his flat, closed the door, emptied a bottle of vodka, and took a consequent amount of cocaine. If Mitch truly didn’t want him, he had nothing to hope for in this world anymore. His reason to live was gone.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders wants to do something to impress Mitchell. But what ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! I am a bit early, but on sunday I will have some family thing to do. A huge thanks to Mosslover who is a very faithful reader. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Anders was tossing and turning. It seemed to be like insomnia had become his bestfriend. 

To say that his date with Mitchell had gone wrong was a massive understatement. He thought that his honesty would have win Mitchell over, but apparently it was a mistake...

What could he do to convince him that he trully loved him ? His vampire could be very romantic. What could touch him ?

When he asked Dawn about that matter, she replied that he had to do something very impressive.

Impressive... The Kiwi wanted for his love proof to last forever. The vessel of the god of poetry sighed deeply. Poetry... Oh of course ! He will write a book to profess his love for his Irishman.

His brothers could go fuck themselves with their Frigg, Anders had a lover to take back !


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell doesn't understand Anders' attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Thank you so much to Mosslover and all of you who'd red my chapter. Love from France !

Vomit, and blood. So much blood...

His shift was nothing but a punishment given by Satan himself.

The Irishman has an hard time to stay collected. Now that his Kiwi was out of his his life, the vampire didn't know where he was going.

Lost in his dark musing, the brunet hadn't see that a blond woman was trying to grab his attention.

\- Hey Dawn !  
\- Hi Mitchell. How are you ?  
\- I'm alright. And you ?  
\- I have to talk to you. I am worried for Anders. He wants to sale the JPR.  
\- What ? But for what purpose ?  
\- He told me that he wants to change his way of life. To be honest, I think that it is all about you.  
\- I didn't ask anything from him.  
\- Please Mitchell, talk to him. Anders is not himself anymore without you.

After that, Dawn left. What the fuck his ex was doing ?


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders is inspired by his muse, a certain vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Here I am for a new chapter. I would like to thank everyone of you that left kudos, you are awesome. Thank you ! I'm not as gifted as Bragi for poetry, but the first to lines is a real poem I wrote for a contest a few years ago. Kisses

The lovely colour of your eyes,  
Is my favorite chocolate.

Anders had just finished another poem. The blond was completely consumed by his poetry and that didn't left much room for his work. Anyway, he was going to sale the JPR. Not tomorrow, but when his last contracts will come to their terms, he will sale it. Of course he will convinced the new owner that Dawn was the most precious assistant in the world and that she needed to keep her work.

Anyway... Back to business ! He emptied a glass of vodka, and let his mind being occupied by only one thing : his muse. A dark-haired, moody vampire, who meant the world to him. John... John and his protectivness, his cool hands, his affection, his cuddly behaviour, and their lovemaking. Sometimes tender and sweet, but most of the time playful and rough, like a fight. 

An idea popped in his head. Another poem...

Fight Club

One against each other,  
Hands gripping, riping, toring,  
You are my opponent,  
My other half and my arch ennemy.

Your skin on mine, burning like a sacred fire,  
Our love is like a fight, full of passion and power.  
In the end, we knew it was worth it,  
What's on my mind in this moments is the love that, in me, you lit.

Anders smiled. For once, Bragi had shut his fucking trap and let him do the job alone.


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell confronts Anders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Thank you to all of you who take the time to read. Also a big announcement : I won a poetry contest last monday. My price was Rupi Kaur's book, Milk and honey.

It was a few minutes after 1 p.m when Mitchell came to the JPR. He coudn't let his ex ruined everything he achieved. Saling the company would be a huge mistake.

Hopefully the Kiwi was there.  
\- Hey Vlad, he greeted him.  
\- Hi. What kind of game are playin' exactly ? Asked the Irishman abruptly.  
\- About what ?  
\- You tryin' to play a role. The lovestruck poet.  
\- I am not playing anything. I love you John and I want the world to know it.  
\- You are completly cut out of reality. Welcome in 21st century where writin' poetry is not payin' anymore !

He left right away, amazed by the fact that his blond was so disconnected from the common world. He missed him dearly, but those kind of situations made him thought that having Anders in his life was like raising a child. A very undisciplined one.


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, oh, oh, merry Christmas !

Anders wasn't able to sleep. He was angry with Dawn. Why the Hell did she blab ? She had even admit that after visiting him during his shift, she called him to give more details... Now everything was ruined with Mitchell. She spilled the beans, and now his surprise was useless.

He had to change his strategy. From what he saw earlier, Mitch didn't seem to feel good. Maybe he needed blood... And who was the best person to give him a rich, very godly blood ? Anders himself of course. 

He couldn't wait to start his new plan.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell is hungry. Can someone help him ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! I hope that Santa Claus spoiled you. Kisses.

They were all there. Haunting him, torturing him... All the people he killed were there.

During his relationship with Anders, he took the habit to feed from the blond but now there was nobody to help him chasing his demons.

He missed his blond god, and truly hoped that he changed his mind about the saling of the JPR. Maybe it was time for him to forgive... Anyway, wasn't it to start afresh that he moved to Auckland ? In New-Zealand, he found happiness with his Kiwi. Anders with all his sass, his wit, his radiant beauty...

Like a robot, he got up and slammed the door of his flat. He truly hoped that his ex-lover was home.


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell is ready to make a move. How Anders will react ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !
> 
> Happy new year everyone ! I hope it will be full of love, hope, success and friendship for you and all of your relatives. You seemed pleased with the last chapter so we will see what's next. Enjoy !

Anders was just wearing his pyjamas bottom when the bell rung. Who could visit him so lately in the night ? He opened the door and his mouth opened on her own accord.  
\- Mitch ? What are you doing here ?  
\- I... Hum... I wanted to talk to you, if you allow me.  
\- Of course ! Please, do come in.  
\- Thanks.

The blond was so happy he thought he might burst. Mitchell was there and he was ready to talk to him. That was something to celebrate.  
\- Do you want a drink : wine, vodka, a beer ?  
\- No, thank you Anders, but if you want something, don't trouble yourself for me. This is your home after all.

Anders restrained himself to sighed. That was exactly what he told Mitchell when the vampire leaved. It was his home and he won't let someone told him what to do or not. Apparently, Mitch still hold some ressentment.  
\- I'm sorry Mitch. Trully, deeply, infinitely sorry. I have been nothing but a prick. Please, have a sit.  
\- I was an arsehole too. I overreacted and was to proud to come back.  
\- Are you here because you want to come back ? Asked the Kiwi, his blue eyes full of hope.  
\- I want what we had back. After the disaster of my existence in England, I wanted to start afresh, and with you, this chance was offered to me. I think I owe this to Annie, George and Nina, to try to be a better person. And without you, I know I can't succeed.  
\- You are a good man John Mitchell, despite what you think of yourself, you are not a monster. You never needed me to be an amazing person John. It's you, who made a better man out of me. You were brave enough to shade the armour I was constantly wearing to look what was underneath. I don't think that waht you found was endearing.

The Irishman smiled a bit.  
\- We are broken, each one of us. But together, maybe we can make something beautiful.  
\- I am sure of it. Would you like to go to this pub dedicated to The Doors ? Their beers are amazing and the food is not so bad too.  
\- Is it a date, Anders Johnson ?  
\- Yes, absolutely ! I'm not ready to let you go away from me. Saturday, 8 P. M ?  
\- Ok.

They didn't touch, they didn't kiss, but they were ready to rekindle the fire of their love. And that was something that make Anders more than happy.


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Anders and Mitchell's date has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This one is the penultimate chapter. Enjoy !

The blue one, or the black one ?Mitchell was hesitating on the choice of his shirt. He wasn't shallow but he wanted to be classy for his man. Yes, he considered Anders as his man again, and was ready to make another move towards him tonight.

Finally, he chose the black shirt, took away his fingerless gloves and then, added some hair gel. He has some time in front of him before his date but he wanted to be ready. At quarter to eight, the vampire was already in front of the pub. For once in his existence, the Kiwi was on time. Just like in the blond's flat, they didn't kiss or touch.  
\- Hey. Did you wait for long ? Asked Anders.  
\- No, don't worry, just the right amount of time to have a cigarette.  
\- Okay. So... How was your day ?  
\- You really want to know that ?  
\- Of course ! So, tell me.  
\- A nightmare ! Vomit and blood, and that was all.  
\- Do you need to feed ?  
\- That is a blunt question, chuckled the Irishman. I didn't drink blood since our... Since I left home.  
\- Fuck, Mitch ! What are you waiting ? To kill half of Auckland ?  
\- Of course not, but our relationship wasn't at its best so I couldn't picture myself asking for your blood, growled Mitchell between greeted teeth.  
\- Okay, that's right. But if you need me, you know I'm here.  
\- Thanks. And you ? Do you still plan to sale the JPR ?  
\- No, to be honest, I showed my poems to a publisher and though he told me they are good, poetry is not profitable enough to abandon my job.  
\- I'll be frank with you. It would be a shame to sale your company. You created it, and you are good in your business and furthermore, you have Dawn by your side, she is a good assistant.  
\- Yes, she is a pearl, recognized the blond.

They ordered two shepard's pie with beers and they ate in silence. Under the table, Anders had approached his legs from Mitchell's and seeing that he encountered no rejection of some sort, he took the brunet's hand on the table. The vampire froze but didn't pull back.  
\- I miss you John. I miss your presence, your voice, your laugh, your hands on me, your kisses, your kindness...  
\- It seems to be a long list there.  
\- Yes, it is. Please, come back. Come back where you belong, Love, he added, kissing the Irishman's hand.  
\- I won't come back Anders. Not now. For now we will like separatly but if you want that too, we can start again.

His sentence was lost in a kiss. Anders skirted the table and had pulled him into an hungry kiss.  
\- You are an amazing man John Mitchell, do you know that ?

They kissed again, and a few customers cheered for them. They burst in laughter and finished their meal in a very light mood. When they left, Mitchell had some clarification to make.  
\- I won't bed you tonight, you beautiful creature of pure evil. If you want my body back, you'll have to court me a little more. Woo me, Anders.

And with that, he left with a smile on his face and the taste of his lover's lips on his.


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders is working to get Mitchell bâclé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !
> 
> Here it is, the last chapter of this story. I would like to thank everyone of you who took the time To read me. Love, Tillie231.

Mitchell was endearing. That was what Anders thought as he watched his vampire concentrated on the screen.

It was their third date, and the Kiwi invited his boyfriend at a Laurel and Hardy's retrospective. Even if he doesn't like to talk about his past, Anders knew that the brunet was particulary found off those films.

Unable to restrain himself, he kissed Mitchell on his temple and muttered in his ears.  
\- I want you, my love.  
Mitchell didn't replied but smiled. 

Until now they didn't have sex. The blond thought that it would be a bit rude to jump on Mitch at their first date but today was different. As soon as they were out, he took the Irishman in his arms and kissed him on the mouth. 

It seemed to take them forever to go to the blond's flat. As soon as they closed the door behind them, they kissed, they discarded each other's clothes and their hands caressed bodies that had been denied of any tenderness during a long time.

Anders let his lover undoing him in every was possible. Mitchell's touch was soft, warm... As he climaxed, the Kiwi couldn't restrain himself to profess his love to his other half. A few moments acter, he was in the realm of dream, in Mitchell's arms.

The next morning found the blond alone in his bed. For a few seconds, he asked himself what has happened, but he remembered. He made love with Mitchell ! Talking about him, he wondered where the brunet could be. With a groan, Anders got up and went to the living room.   
\- Ah ! Here you are ! What are you doing Vlad ?  
\- Oh I'm Simply reading, retorted the vampire as he shown him his poetries. 

Anders smiled and came on the couch and snuggled against the furry chest. Mitchell gave him a passionate kiss and with that, the Kiwi knew he had found his redemption.


End file.
